The primary objectives of this proposal are to continue our participation in the Interstitial Cystitis Clinical Research Network (ICCRN), (formerly Interstitial Cystitis Clinical Trials Group) in order to develop and conduct randomized controlled multicenter studies of therapies for interstitial cystitis. The objectives will be achieved by: a. Establishment pain, clinical b. Development C. Development cystitis. d. Determination term patients e. Recruitment f. Collaboration g. Participation trials and to of a collaborative group of clinical trials centers with clinical expertise in chronic pelvic pain management and interstitial cystitis. and design of randomized therapy protocols for interstitial cystitis. and completion of ancillary studies that will provide further understanding of interstitial if there is a different response to therapy between newly diagnosed and chronic, long with the disorder. of sufficient numbers of patients into these clinical trials. with other ICCRN sites and Data Coordinating Center to analyze and interpret results. in the Urological Chronic Pelvic Pain Syndrome Collaborative Group to facilitate clinical develop a clinically relevant definition of the urologic chronic pelvic pain syndromes. There will be an initial 12-month period of collaborative protocol/manual operations development followed by 48 months of patient recruitment with concurrent data analysis and reporting. The data obtained from these randomized controlled studies will define the effectiveness of various therapies for interstitial cystitis, further our understanding of the factors initiating the diseases' development, progression, remissions and responses(s) to treatment and improve the quality of life of patients suffering from interstitial cystitis.